Profiles
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Korra's a pro-bender that has made it big in Republic City, but after all the fame and fortune begins to lose its shine, she begins to feel like something's missing. Will a venture onto a dating app be the answer? Korrasami
1. Chapter 1: Profiles

A/N: I wanted to make a strictly Korrasami fic, so here it is. It's an alternate universe that borrows from our world and the Avatar world; all in all I think it's a balanced mix. Please read & review!

Chapter One: Profiles

The night was running its course, and nothing was wrong with that, but Korra found it a little boring. Ever since graduating from University and continuing with her pro-bending career, life had kind of fallen into a routine. Training in the morning, lunch with the guys, a few press appointments here and there and then training again at night.

Unlike Bolin, she wasn't seeing anyone, so her time wasn't filled with dates like his free time was, and she had no idea what Mako was up to after their last bad break up. Pro-bending was all Korra had and that had been great up until now.

The Fire Ferrets had made a name for themselves and were the reigning champs for two years straight. Maybe that's why Korra felt like things were getting dull-there wasn't anything that sparked a drive in her anymore. The fame had brought her fortune, but it had also brought her loneliness. Bolin and Mako were the only ones she could trust to be interested in her as a friend and not as an icon. She grunted as one of Bolin's earth discs nicked her shoulder.

"You should have been able to dodge that." Mako commented as he dodged one of her water volleys.

"Yeah well I didn't," she wasn't in the mood for one of Mako's lectures.

Practice continued and ended after they completed all their drills. The young waterbender wiped her face off with a towel and packed her bag to go.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin called after her as she turned to walk out of the gym. "Are you still down for binge watching tonight? Opal is excited to finish up those last few episodes of Orphan Black."

Korra smiled and gave him a thumbs up; of course she wouldn't mind their company.

"Of course, I'm dying to see the season finale! I'm just gonna drop by the corner store and pick up some cider for us."

"Alright see ya soon!" Bolin waved bye as he rushed out the front door.

The couple had been her Netflix companions since she had discovered the wonderful hobby of binge watching shows. Mako used to be part of it, but after their relationship fell apart it had been difficult to be in each other's company. They had dated all through college, on and off, but this time she knew there was no going back. They had hurt each other too much and it was a never ending cycle.

Korra pulled into a secure garage space and parked her motorcycle near the entrance to her condo. It was necessary for her to have her privacy, and she always ended up having to move after her fans got a little too invested in where she lived. She scanned her card and went up a flight a stairs that led to a very spacious area. It lit up as she entered and was greeted by a large white dog.

"Hey girl! We're gonna have company soon so let's take you out for a bit before they get here." Korra set the cider down and laughed as her dog Naga barked happily at her proposal.

She went back down the stairs and exited through a side door that led to the small enclosed park that served as Naga's play space. She threw a toy shaped like a wolf bat and Naga chased after it. Catching it in mid air with ease, Naga quickly brought it back to her friend.

"Good girl," Korra took the toy and patted her dog's nose. She continued to play fetch and run around with her; Naga had been with her since she was barely able to walk. She was her truest companion and sometimes Korra thought she was the one that knew her best; sadly she couldn't claim anyone else with the same regard.

Soon enough Bolin and Opal showed up ready to watch the season finale.

"Guess who bought some fire ferret fries!" Bolin grinned and received a pair of rolling eyes from Opal for his blatant gloating. The fire ferrets had a popular, local food stand that had dedicated a dish to Republic City's most loved team.

They each popped open a couple of ciders and took a seat on the couch. They had been addicted to this show since stumbling upon it, and Korra realized she was really invested in the relationship between two of the women. Then an idea hit her.

The show ended and Bolin was in tears and no matter how many hugs he got from Opal, he couldn't accept Delphine getting shot.

"Nooo, she belongs with Cosima!" Bolin cried out and looked to Korra, "how can you have such a straight face right now?"

"Hey I'm right there with you, I actually think I might venture back into the dating scene again."

"Korra that's great, did you meet a guy?" Opal asked.

"No not yet, but I want to start talking to women again."

"I see you have been touched by the finale," Bolin's tears turned to happy ones as he embraced and twirled Korra."And it's about time you get back into the dating scene."

"It's just going to be hard… I kinda wish I could go somewhere pro-bending really didn't matter." Korra sighed as she realized she would have to be extra cautious in who she got close to.

"I know just the thing! How about you try online dating?" Opal suggested.

"Online dating? Geez I haven't really messed with that since my early college years…" Korra scratched the back of her head. It was more for casual hookups rather than actual relationships.

"Yeah just keep your picture out of it and maybe don't mention anything about pro-bending that way you get paired with others who don't really follow it."

"I don't know Opal, Korra is awfully famous in Republic City… I doubt there is someone so deep in the tunnels that they don't know who she is." Bolin shivered as he remembered one of Korra's crazy fans and their attempt to seduce Bolin into telling her where Korra went after the match.

"I guess, but it doesn't hurt to try, just use a username that no one will guess your real identity by." Opal put a finger on her lips and then smiled wide as she recalled a story Bolin had told her. "I know! Bo said you used to be called The Avatar in high school, I doubt many people would catch on to that."

"That's true… We had a small class at Air Temple High." Korra mulled on the thought. "Alright so I'll set up a profile tonight and let you know how it goes."

"Sounds good, just be careful." Bolin wanted his friend to find the same kind of happiness he had in Opal, but he didn't want to see Korra hurt by some crazy girl.

"I will! You guys have a goodnight." She hugged them both and hopped on her laptop as soon as they were gone.

 _Alright so I guess I'll start off with a username...Opal said to use Avatar. It's been so long since anyone's called me that. It was such a small school; I doubt anyone would make the connection._

She scrolled down to enter in more information.

 _Six things I can't live without? Alright, let's see….Naga… oh wait I can't put her name down, so "my dog" then. My satocycle for sure, and good company… geez that's barely three._

Korra scratched her head and found it difficult to list three more things she couldn't live without.

 _Dog. Satocycle. Friends. I can't believe how hard this is… argh! I guess I'll just put "searching for the other three things… to be continued." Is that too cheesy? Well, whatever, I really can't think of anything else. What's next? Short bio… great._

" _Originally from the Southern Water Tribe, but spent the majority of my life in Republic City. Enjoy late night rides on my satocycle and am searching for someone who can keep up." Is that too short? It's hard typing a bio when I can't really reveal too much about myself._

She left her bio at that and filled in other details about her physical appearance, but even there she refrained from filling out too much. She put her height, body type and age, but decided against putting anything more. She scanned the profile and sighed-it was pretty lame. Still it would be interesting to see if she got any messages. With that in mind, she closed her laptop and went to bed. She knew she had a game tomorrow, but truthfully she was more excited about the potential messages she would receive than the crowd she'd be facing at the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2: Messages

Chapter 2: Messages

Korra cursed as she failed to dodge one of Mako's fire volleys and caught her breath before she tried picking herself up off the floor. She hadn't checked her phone all day, and she wouldn't until tonight's match was over. They still had a few minutes before their match started, so they were running a few drills. She dodged the next few blows gracefully enough and managed to knock out both Bolin and Mako. Mako grinned as he picked himself up and patted Korra on the back.

"That was great! Glad to see you're doing better today."

Korra smiled back, it had been awhile since Mako had cut her some slack and been friendly. Bolin was also glad to see the two interact in a friendly manner; they were both like siblings to him, but couldn't think of two people more destined not to be together as more than friends.

"Thanks, we should crush the other team tonight." Korra spoke confidently.

"Yeah! Fire Ferrets on three!" Bolin put his hand in and the others followed suit.

"Fire Ferrets!" They all shouted and took their place on the platforms that would rise them towards the stadium.

Korra felt the roar of the fans hum through her ears and was momentarily blinded by the bright lights that showered the playing field. The benders readied themselves and the round began. They all dodged the early volley of incoming attacks and managed to land decent blows to the other team. After taking a few clips from the earth bender on the other team, Korra landed a decent blow that caused him to be knocked out. Mako followed suit and took out another bender.

"Yeah Mako!" Bolin shouted and found himself caught off guard when a blast of water sent him back to zone three. "Hey I was, whoa!" He said as he barely dodged another shot. He shut his trap and kicked a disc that should have hit the enemy waterbender, but he dodged it with ease.

"Ha… as if that would-" The waterbender began to gloat but was knocked out by a shot of water before he could finish.

"Fire Ferrets win with a glorious knockout!" The announcer shouted with enthusiasm.

The crowd roared and the Fire Ferrets waved and smiled. In the locker room they changed into their matching track suits and went out to deal with the press. Korra dreaded this part the most; mostly because she never did well in front of the camera unless she was pro-bending. They said a few inspiring words, shook some hands, took some pictures and hurried before they could be swarmed by fans. Korra leapt into their getaway car and thanked the spirits she had evaded the crowd of girls that usually were waiting at her exit.

"Glad to see you guys got out in one piece!" Their manager said from the front of the vehicle. "Though honestly if I were you guys, I'd make use of all my groupies."

Korra made a gagging noise and then responded, "Of course you would Amon, you have absolutely no standards."

"And who needs groupies, when you've got Opal." Bolin said as he stared off into space with dreamy eyes.

He mocked a hurt face, "Korra you wound me, I have the highest standards. I recruited you guys after all. There's just more for me and Mako, it seems."

Mako stayed silent and blushed.

"You mean we hired you as our manager because we all went to school together." Korra corrected him and ignored Mako's blush.

"I'd like to think I earned my place," Amon smirked and looked out at the road ahead, "so where are we going for drinks tonight?"

"Actually could you drop me off at home?" Korra was actually dying to see her phone.

"Home?" Amon contorted his face as if the very word was poison.

"Yeah there's actually something I've been looking forward to."

"Oh… so you have been making the most of your groupies." Amon cackled.

"As if," Korra responded, put off by Amon's constant sexual jabs. "It wouldn't be good if the press ever heard you talking like that."

"And they never will, believe me, this is what I do for a living." Amon pulled into Korra's complex. "You sure you don't wanna join us?"

"Not tonight, sorry." She waved bye to her friends and closed the door.

She ran up towards her condo, grabbed her phone and then called Naga to go outside with her. Once outside she was free to play fetch with her dog and see her messages. She had received four messages, which, in her books, was on the low end. Still she really couldn't expect much since her profile was so bland and she couldn't put a picture up.

 _Let's see this one says "you sound hot, why don't you send me a pic"... yeah that's a definite dead end. How about this one, surely it can't be worse than…"I have a husband but he doesn't mind if I…" ok I was wrong, it could get worse. Delete. Delete. Spirits maybe this was a bad idea._

Korra sighed as the other two seemed just as gross as the previous ones. Were there no decent people online? Just as she was about to close the app, a pop-up sound stopped her from doing so.

 _Whoa…_

Korra took a moment to register the girl's picture. Long, lustrous, dark hair, beautiful, light green eyes and a body that looked empowered. Her profile was humble and natural; it didn't seem like she was trying to hard to be witty.

" _I think I could match your speed. What kind of satocycle do you ride?" Finally, a message that sounds like they actually read what little I did write on my profile. What should I send back? Let's see…_

 _Avatar: I ride a Sato500, not the biggest of engines, but I like how light it feels. How about you?"_

Korra waited a few seconds and held her breath.

 _MechaGirl: Nice, I ride an even lighter bike. I have a Sato250x, but I'd still beat you ;)_

 _Avatar: Sounds like a challenge, though at the moment I'm beat from the day -_-'. I have to say… you have really pretty eyes._

 _MechaGirl: I know what you mean; I just got home from work myself. Thanks, I'm sure I'd compliment your pics, but you don't seem to have any._

 _Avatar: Yeah, I'm just a little private about that kind of stuff. Hope it isn't a reason for you to stop messaging me._

 _Mechagirl: I've always liked a little bit of mystery. Plus I have a feeling you're worth the wait ^_^._

Korra blushed as she read the message and felt a giddiness course through her. This girl was gorgeous, she rode a satocycle and she didn't seem solely interested in sex. It was then that a dread filled her heart, what if she was being catfished? She had never been catfished before, but she had seen enough tv shows to know what it entailed.

 _Avatar: Glad to hear you say, I promise I have a good reason! So what do you usually do Friday nights?_

 _MechaGirl: Sometimes I catch a drink with a client or I'm flying out of town for a conference. The best nights are when I get to stay home and walk around in pajamas. How about you?_

 _Avatar: Wow you sound super busy! And I completely agree, pajamas and staying at home are the best. I usually am out with a couple of friends at this time, but to be honest, I'm getting tired of doing the same things over and over again._

 _MechaGirl: Is that why you decided_ _to_ _try online dating?_

 _Avatar: Yeah,I was hoping it would help me find those other three things I can't live without. Also it's kind of hard to meet decent people out at clubs, but I've received some strange messages on here, so maybe online isn't any better. You're the first message I've responded to._

 _MechaGirl: I feel honored, but I know what you mean. People on here can be… pretty gross and weird._

 _Avatar: Not to be mean or imply anything, but you're beautiful, surely it isn't hard meeting decent people in real life._

 _MechaGirl: I just have a crazy work schedule, and I also have some trust issues; I figure online dating is a little safer._

 _Avatar: Makes sense, seems we both have a little bit of mystery surrounding us. So when can we have this race?_

 _MechaGirl: I don't usually meet people so soon after messaging them, but how about next Saturday? I fly out tomorrow and I won't be back until then._

 _Avatar: Works for me! Until then I hope you don't mind me messaging you from time to time._

 _MechaGirl: Of course I wouldn't mind ;)_

Korra smiled wide as she finally blinked and looked through _MechaGirl's_ pictures again. She seemed so mature and strong that Korra felt herself naturally attracted to the thus far unnamed girl she had met online. She stared at her green eyes and found herself feeling a sense of nostalgia like she had seen those eyes before. A quick image flashed through her head, but it was gone before she could ever really grasp it.

She shrugged and went to bed with a satisfied smile on her face. She couldn't wait to receive another message from her.

 _I have to figure out her name soon. It's so nice to have something to look forward to._


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

A/N: Wow sorry readers, I totally thought I had posted this ages ago... I had posted chapter 4 to my doc manager, and then realized chapter 3 wasn't even uploaded! 0_0... forgive me haha. Anyways, read, enjoy and review!

 **Chapter 3: First Impression**

* * *

Bolin looked at her phone and smiled wide as he took in the girl's image. This would be a perfect match for Korra, and he was so glad that, so far, she hadn't used any horrible pick up lines. Although his friend was beautiful and strong, she had a knack for being extremely awkward when it came to women.

"She's really pretty," Opal said as she plucked the phone from Bolin's fingers and swiped through her pictures. "Hopefully it's actually her."

"I thought about that too, but I'm meeting up with her tomorrow."

"That's great, and you guys have a steady chat going; I'd wish you luck, but I doubt you'd need it." Bolin lightly punched Korra on the shoulder.

"Thanks Bo… I'm just a little worried. She said she couldn't give me her name just yet."

"As in marriage?!" Bolin lifted Korra off the floor and twirled her around. "I'm so happy for you."

"No! As in, I asked to know her name and she said she couldn't tell me just yet." Korra set him straight and regained her balance after the dizziness wore off.

"And you also haven't given your name right?" Opal asked.

"Yeah… but she seems to be more understanding than I am on the matter. I just can't see why anyone else would need to hide their name."

"Well maybe she's in a situation like yours." Opal suggested. "She doesn't seem like your run of the mill girl after all. She probably has a good reason."

"You're right!" Korra kept the thought of _MechaGIrl_ catfishing her at bay. "So what are we watching tonight? Also, where's Mako?"

"He went with Amon downtown." Bolin shrugged, "I couldn't stomach another Friday night with Amon after all the alcohol he got us to drink last time."

Opal pinched her lips together before she spoke. "I really don't like that guy. I know he's a great manager and all, but something about him gives me the creeps."

"Really?" Korra really didn't think all too much about Amon. He was a fun guy who was inappropriate at times, but he never seemed too bad. "I guess I never really paid him enough attention to notice anything too bad about him."

"It could just be me, but whatever, let's pick what we're going to watch." Opal turned their TV on and scrolled through the categories.

Eventually they settled for a scary movie that they all found to be more comedic than horrific, but that was what they liked about it most. Korra kept her phone close to her and eventually it buzzed. She looked to see that she had received a new message.

 _MechaGirl: I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I remember you telling me that you were catching a movie with your friends later on tonight, but I have some bad news. My flight is getting delayed on account of a rather bad storm, so I won't be back until Sunday. Would it be alright to reschedule our race?_

Korra's face fell, but she wouldn't let herself be shot down this easily.

 _Avatar: Bummer, I was really looking forward to meeting you. Could we meet up Sunday for some coffee, maybe?_

 _MechaGirl: Sure, it's not a race, but coffee with you sounds great!_

 _Avatar: I know a pretty good place near the park. I can meet you there around 6 pm? It's called Swan Dive_

 _MechaGirl: I know the place, yeah I'll see you then!_

Korra sighed in relief. She thought she had been dodged, but _MechaGirl_ seemed more than happy to meet up with her on Sunday instead. After the movie, the gang played a hilarious game of semi-tipsy charades and ended up calling it a night when Opal started dozing on Bolin's arm.

Waiting for Sunday to come around was pure torture. Korra swore that Saturday consisted of time melting to a crawl, and when she tried going to bed she simply couldn't get to sleep. Even when Sunday eventually came, six seemed like it was never going to happen. It was barely three and she was ready to go. She paced back and forth, accidentally knocking over a stack of magazines. Naga whined and wondered what her owner was so nervous about.

"Spirits I can't sit still!" Korra looked herself over in the mirror. She dressed casually in a bluish black short sleeved v-neck with some tight black pants. She'd have to wear shades just in case her eyes gave her away to others. Overall she felt great about her appearance, but she felt nervous nonetheless.

After an hour of pacing around, Korra hopped on her bike and raced off towards the park. She'd have to kill some time there and then just walk over to the cafe. She parked by the fountain and scanned her surroundings before she took off her helmet. Her date would be ruined if she attracted any attention.

Korra heard another bike pull up next to her and nearly fell over her bike. Beside her was a red sato250x and riding it was a vixen with long, dark hair. She took off her helmet and Korra found herself at a loss for words.

"H,hey…" Korra finally spoke up and smiled.

"Hi…" The girl seemed somewhat confused.

 _Oh right she doesn't know what I look like. Plus I still have this thing on!_

Korra undid her helmet clasps and revealed her face.

"Sorry I totally forgot you have no idea what I look like, but uh here's my sato500 as proof." Korra chuckled as she placed her shades on. "It's uh… Avatar."

The girl laughed but there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You're kind of early." She noted

"Looks like you are too." Korra shot back.

"I couldn't sit still, I figured it was so nice outside that it wouldn't hurt to show up early."

"I felt the same! Well would you like to take a walk before grabbing some coffee?"

"Sounds great." The girl smiled and then followed Korra to the trail.

"So I know we are just two mysterious people meeting for the first time, but can I know your name now? I'd feel silly calling you by your username." Korra led the conversation.

"I'm Asami, and what about you Avatar?"

"That's a pretty name, Asami. I'm sure you have some inkling at this point of what my name is."

"I think I'd like it better if you just introduced yourself rather than me pretending to know… regardless if I actually already know." Asami said with a wink and Korra was enthralled.

"I think I'd like it that way better too; my name is Korra."

"I'm glad to see you were in fact worth the wait." Asami looked Korra up and down, and then shot her a smile that absolutely melted Korra to the core.

"I feel like I'm melting; am I?"

Asami chuckled, "melting? No, you seem pretty solid." She poked at Korra's bicep to confirm her solidness. "You're perfectly fine."

They chatted and laughed some more until they got to the coffee shop. Once they ordered, Korra found a nice, secluded corner where she could talk to Asami in private. The owner of this cafe was a good friend of Korra's and was always keen on making sure Korra wasn't bothered when she visited.

"So you're a pro-bender, right?"

Korra shot her a smug look knowing full well that Asami already knew the answer to that. Asami laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Fine, fine, I've been to a few of your games, whenever my schedule allows for it."

"Really? You should come to this next one, it's for the championship cup!"

"Wow it's that time already."

"I can get you tickets!" Korra offered.

"It's alright, I actually already have some. I buy a whole box for my employees."

Korra's eyes widened slightly and then she realized she hadn't asked Asami what she does.

"A whole box? Wait, who do you work for?"

Asami pointed towards herself with a smug grin, "me. I'm the CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato."

"Sato…. Satocycle…" Korra let the words slip as she processed who Asami was. "Your secret identity has completely blown me away." Korra laughed loud as she lowered her shades and looked directly into Asami's green ones.

Asami was pulled in by the clear cyan color of Korra's eyes, and loved how they were so full of light.

"I can't believe us right now…" Korra was surprised at the coincidence of two high profile women being brought together by an online dating app. "What are the chances? Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but I have to admit something," Asami blushed as she shied away from Korra's gaze. "Your username actually gave you away, you see, I also went to Air Temple High."

"What? No way!" Korra smiled wide; this was only getting better. "But… You look like you're my age, did we have any classes together?"

"Yeah… all of them." Asami said and Korra noticed her tone wasn't as bright as before.

"All of them? But…" Korra thought back to her classmates but it had seemed like ages ago. "I swear I would have noticed you."

"I was really quiet back then and you were super popular. I was usually with Kuvira."

"Kuvira? Oh man… does that mean?"

"Yup I was right there when you came to the table to ask her out." Asami chuckled as she recalled Kuvira's annoyed expression as Korra tried to convince her to go on a date with her. "My name starts with a K and so does yours!" Asami tried to do her best impersonation of the young Korra.

"Spirits no, I thought I'd be able to live that one down. But still, I wish I had seen you back then. I'm trying to remember…"

"I looked very different…" Asami shrugged, "but that's how I picked up on your username. I had a huge crush on the Avatar back then."

"You did? I was so stupid," Korra sighed and downed the rest of her coffee. "I swear I've grown up since then."

"I thought you were funny; you seem to still have the same charm as then." Asami laughed and gently wiped off some cream that had remained on Korra's upper lip from downing her coffee.

Korra blushed and nearly choked on the air she was breathing. She had never met someone who made her nervous in a good way, and one that knew of her before she became a famous pro-bender.

"I'm really glad you knew me before I was a pro-bender." Korra spoke softly. "I feel like that sets you up for getting to know the real me."

"I'd love to get to know you aside from your fame, and I feel the same. It's hard dating someone when you think they're only using you for wealth or notoriety."

"W,w,would you like to go on a turtle duck ride?" Korra stammered but she really wanted to sit closer to Asami.

"You mean one of those small duck shaped boats…" Asami blushed. "Yeah, I'm sure they're nice when the sun is setting."

"Alright let's go!" Korra got excited and grabbed Asami's hand. She left a generous tip and rushed towards the boats.

All the while, Asami noticed how Korra held her hand so firmly yet her touch was soft. She had never felt so safe in another's hands, and she wondered if she should disclose to Korra why it was that the pro-bender couldn't remember her from Air Temple High.

She purchased the tickets and helped Asami into the boat. Once they were situated, Korra found that it was hard to actually get close to Asami without her heart pounding at her chest. Asami noticed how cautious Korra was being and smirked; it looked like she was going to have to take the first step. She pulled Korra's arm and scooted closer to her. Korra gulped as Asami rested her head on her shoulder.

"Um sorry if my heart is beating too hard." Korra apologized.

"That's a good thing right?" Asami loved teasing the nervous girl.

"Yeah I guess it is," Korra's smile relaxed and she felt warm inside. "So are you going to next week's game?"

"How could I not after being personally invited by one of the Fire Ferrets?" Asami leaned closer and felt Korra's heartbeat accelerate. "Plus, it'll be my first Friday off in a long time."

"It sounds stressful being the CEO of a huge company." Korra was still amazed that the CEO of Future Industries was a woman her age.

"It is, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." Asami relished the clean, earthy scent that Korra exuded. "I'm sure pro-bending has its stressful days."

"Yeah… though lately it's been lacking in excitement," Korra admitted. "Though I am excited to play knowing you'll be watching."

"You know that's what I liked most about you in high school too; you were so blunt but because of that I always knew you were speaking from the heart." Asami smiled up at her and Korra quickly felt her face overheat. "I'm sure you'll be great."

Korra grinned, hearing Asami say that was different from hearing it from one of her fans. It was like she was a teen again, and she was completely smitten with her crush. She wanted to impress her and show her all there was to her world; Korra reeled her feelings back-it was only their first date.

"Can I see something?" Asami asked as she created some space between them.

"Yeah sure." Korra was a little nervous, but she sat up straight and faced Asami. "What is it?"

"Could I take your shades off?"

"Oh!" Korra was so used to wearing them out in public that she always forgot they were on. "Of course."

Asami gently took a hold of Korra's shades and pulled them off. The pro-bender squinted slightly at the change in brightness, but found herself even more drawn to Asami's eyes once they adjusted.

 _I swear I remember seeing those eyes before. Maybe I do remember her from high school..._

Asami looked at Korra's clear blue eyes and marveled at how the setting sun added even more colors. These blue eyes were different than the ones that had haunted her; Korra's were gentle and pure like water. Korra felt Asami's gaze and wondered what the young CEO was thinking.

"You also have really pretty eyes," Asami smirked, "looks like you have no need for profile pics when you make such a wonderful first impression."

Korra blushed and tried paying the compliment back, but nothing sensible was able to come out. They both laughed at the gibberish and Korra tried again.

"I just hope every other impression is just as likable." Korra leaned in closer to Asami.

At first Asami thought Korra was going to kiss her, and although she had always adored Korra, she wasn't sure she was comfortable enough to kiss. However, all Korra did was pull her into a gentle hug. Asami sighed with pleasure as Korra held her. Asami's scent filled Korra's senses; she had never particularly liked girl's overly sweet perfume, but Asami gave off the scent of jasmine. She had meant to kiss her, but a look of trepidation in Asami's eyes caused her to abort the mission halfways. Usually she didn't go in a for a kiss so quickly, but everything felt right with Asami.

"Sorry if I scared you." Korra murmured as she kept Asami in the embrace. "I just feel… well I haven't felt whatever I'm feeling in a long time."

"Me too, I just…" Asami wanted to tell her, but she knew now wasn't the right time. "Here, I'll make you a deal," Asami smirked as she raised her lips to Korra's ear. "If you win on Friday, I'll kiss you… wherever you'd like."

Korra felt her nerves shiver as Asami's breath tickled her ear and her last words lingered.

"You mean like my lips or cheek… or?" Korra overheated and felt herself falling sideways.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed as she held the semi-conscious girl in her arms, "maybe I shouldn't tease you so much." Asami wore a gentle smile as Korra lay in her lap.

"You definitely have me under some kind of spell." Korra murmured as she came back from her fainting spell. "Now I can't wait for the game on Friday."

"You sound so sure that you're going to win."

Korra grinned confidently, "you can bet on it! Now that I have something worth winning for, I doubt there's anyone who can stop me."

The rest of their date was filled with conversation and laughter; Korra was completely fixated on the sound of Asami's voice and the sheer beauty that she embodied. With renewed determination, Korra put her all into practices and Bolin had a feeling it was because of Korra's new muse.

Mako also noticed Korra's improvement, and he was glad that she seem prepared for the championship game. He had been going out with Amon lately, and feeling emptier every time he had one night stands with whichever girl piqued his interest that night. The young firebender found himself missing Korra's company. He even thought she showed interest in getting back together with him too. Lately she had been so happy and energetic around him; which was a big improvement from weeks past. He also recalled how awful they were to each other when they were together… but that could change, Mako was sure of it.

 _Sometimes you have to let go of the past to get a better grasp on the future… yeah, that's all there is to it. Korra and I were meant to be together. I'm going to ask her out after the game._


	4. Chapter 4: Korrasami

A/N: Hope you all are enjoying this semi-AU! I'll eventually be working in more characters. ^_^ Read, enjoy and Review!

 **Chapter 4: Korrasami**

* * *

Korra was whistling to herself as she put on her gear for the game. Asami would be here tonight and that fueled Korra's drive to do her best. The pro-bender grinned as she thought about the reward for winning; the Wolf Bats didn't stand a chance. Mako watched as Korra happily went about the locker room, and couldn't help but think they were feeling the same thing.

"Hey Korra, could I talk with you after the game?" Mako asked and Bolin quickly turned to look at his brother.

Bolin eyed his brother warily and looked for the signs he knew all too well. Mako was smiling, approaching Korra with a gentle air and his tone was lighter than usual. The earth bender sighed, Mako was definitely trying to get back with Korra.

"Sure!" Korra happily replied not realizing how her tone was affecting her teammate.

"Umm Korra maybe you should tell Mako… you know." Bolin said and caused Mako to furrow his brows.

"Tell me what?"

Korra's eyes lit up as she thought of the news she'd be able to share with everyone once they won the game.

Korra laughed and dissipated the tension that was beginning to rise, "I have something to tell you after the game too, but first we gotta win!"

Mako grinned and felt his heart beat harder; Korra wanted to talk to him too. Bolin sighed, but it was better that Mako find out later than right before their big game. He loved his brother to pieces, but even he knew that he wasn't right for Korra or vice versa. Still he wasn't sure how Mako would take the news, but he hoped it wouldn't hurt him too much.

The game commenced and the crowd went wild upon the teams taking their positions. Volleys whirled all around her, but they had no chance of hitting her. She was light on her feet and full of energy. Even with Korra at her prime, the match had been somewhat difficult. Once they figured out that Korra wouldn't be an easy target, they began to focus their attacks on Mako who seemed distracted.

The match dwindled down to a tie breaker round, and Korra was beginning to feel the wear and tear of the last round. After a small misstep, Mako was knocked out of the arena and into the water. Korra bit her lip as she realized they might actually lose, but she kept her guard up. With the help of Bolin she was able to even the odds and knock one of the Wolf Bats out. She had told Bolin what Asami had promised her, and the earthbender was just as invested in helping Korra's wishes come true. The waterbender felt the full heat of the opposing team and her eyes widened as a earth disc came flying straight at her. She didn't have time to block it, and it could potentially knock her out.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted and pushed the girl to the side.

Korra watched as Bolin took the blow and flew back towards zone 3. This was her chance. Now that the other team was shocked by Bolin's save, and completely out of juice, Korra barraged them with everything she had. One jab and then another, the crowd roared as the Wolf Bats were beaten back. Korra smirked and with one final kick sent them flying into the water.

"Yes!" Korra jumped up and then ran towards Bolin who was on the floor clutching his stomach but still smiling. "We did it!"

Mako came from the platform and rejoined his teammates. While he was watching the match, he had been thinking about Korra and how hard she was trying to make up for his lack of focus. She had given her all, and he truly admired that. He went up to her as she waved to the crowd. Without any warning, the firebender grabbed Korra and kissed her on the lips. Bolin's heart nearly stopped as he turned to look at what the crowd had gasped at.

Korra pushed Mako away gently and looked into his eyes for an answer to his actions. He looked happy if but mildly confused; isn't this what Korra wanted too?

"Ma, Kor, ra" The crowd started chanting and Korra's heart fell.

"No!" Korra looked to where Asami should have been sitting, but the stadium lights were too bright to see anything. "What's your problem?" She turned to Mako and pushed him out of her way as he tried to stop her from leaving.

"Hey, wait, I thought... " Mako hadn't expected her anger to flare.

"Bro… what were you thinking?" Bolin gave his brother a stern face.

"I thought we were feeling the same thing." Mako defended himself. "Come on, you saw how she was acting in the locker room."

"Yeah, maybe you guys were feeling the same thing, but for different people." Bolin gave his brother a hard look and then sighed as he made his way back to the locker room.

'We only broke up about a month ago… there's no way she's found somebody else, right?' the firebender thought and then decided to follow after his waterbending teammate.

The waterbender rushed to Asami's box; hopefully she would be willing to hear Korra out. Korra thought back to the kiss with Mako and shuddered; she couldn't explain something she didn't understand, but she'd at least be able to tell Asami that it was unwanted. On her way out, she passed Amon who was wore a mischievous grin.

"I couldn't have done it better myself; the fans are going wild over your and Mako's PDA." Amon put a fist out for Korra to bump it, but she swatted it away instead and growled as she ignored his raised brow.

She didn't have time to explain to Amon that it wasn't anything they had planned, or how much it wasn't too her preference. She continued down the hall until she made it to the Future Industries private box, and entered without knocking.

"Asami!" She called out to the young woman who was laughing with a group of people who were on their way out. The CEO turned her way and was surprised to see the probender still in her uniform.

Upon Korra's entrance, everyone in the box emphatically cheered and she smiled at the congratulatory welcome from her fans, but her confidence was quickly replaced by worry when she locked onto Asami's eyes. Just as she was about to approach the green-eyed beauty, she heard another rise from the fans, and then the Makorra chant. She turned to look behind her and found Mako breathing hard as he entered the box. Her stomach turned as the chant continued and her blood boiled as she felt things spiraling out of control. When she looked again at Asami she thought she saw a hint of hurt in the usually cheerful features of Asami's face, and decided enough was enough.

"THERE IS NO MAKORRA!" Korra shouted as she finally lost her cool and glared at the boy who had run after her. The box went silent as Korra prepared to say something else.. "If anything it's now… Asam...no wait that doesn't work, maybe, Korra….korrasami… yeah that's it! KORRASAMI!" Korra grinned emphatically and went down a few steps to get nearer to the business woman she had just combined her name with.

"Korra…" Asami was still baffled by everything that was happening. She had seen the kiss, and didn't know what to make of it, but she had planned on talking to Korra about it later tonight. What she hadn't planned on was making a loud and clear statement that she was going on dates with a famous probender.

"Sami… korrasami, is that too bold?" Korra asked with a sheepish smile. "Want to get out of here?" She offered her hand to Asami.

Asami smiled, "sure, let's go." She took Korra's hand and was led quickly out of the box and past a very confused and bewildered Mako.

"Oh no…" Korra gulped as she stood face to face with a sea of women who were all screaming at the top of their lungs. "We gotta run!" She picked up Asami and jetted off down the hallway.

Asami yelped at the sudden displacement, "what are you doing?"

"I'm escaping the wild horde of women that would rip me apart and wear the pieces as jewelery!" Korra exclaimed as she rounded the corner.

"No, I mean, why are you carrying me?" Asami spoke unevenly as she bounced in Korra's arms.

"I just figured it would be faster." Korra explained.

"I can handle myself, put me down."

Korra did as she was instructed and kept her furious pace; she didn't think Asami would be able to keep up, but she wasn't going to carry someone who didn't want to be carried. She looked to her side and saw that Asami was keeping up without even breaking a sweat.

"Are you going slower on purpose?" Asami asked as the legion of girls seemed to draw nearer; if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being underestimated. "We should pick up the pace." Asami extended her stride and Korra was the one tailing her.

Truthfully, Korra was going as fast as her worn legs would take her, but she couldn't give up now. She was amazed by Asami's long stride and further amazed that her hair didn't seem to bother her. The few times she tried doing anything rigorous with her hair down, she swore to the spirits that she would chop it off for being such a nuisance.

"Where to?" Asami said as she approached a fork in the hall.

"Left! My bike is parked there and we can make a getaway on that."

The duo made their way to the parking lot and hopped on the bike. The fangirls drew closer, and as Korra revved her engine, she was almost yanked off. If it hadn't been for Asami's quick reflexes and sudden slap of the approaching hand, Korra might have been a goner. Korra darted with her bike out of the garage and onto the street, and away from the raving fangirls. Asami sighed and held on to Korra's torso; she had no idea fans were that crazy.

They drove around downtown and approached a condo that Asami was familiar with. This complex had contracted Future Industries to provide top notch tech security and clearance measures. She had thought it strange that a condo complex had gone with such high tech gear, but now she kind of understood why. Asami raised her brow as she noted the security features of Korra's condo; it was even more elaborate than hers. Apparently they had gone with more than just Future Tech Industries tech.

Korra's heart pounded as she felt Asami's arms wrapped around her torso and wished the ride home was a bit longer, if only to have the feeling of Asami's body pushed up against hers. She parked and turned her engine off.

"Here's home," Korra hadn't planned on having Asami over, but the circumstances hadn't given her much choice. There was no way she could go out with her probending uniform and not be noticed. "We'll be able to talk here without any interruptions, and I get to change out of this stinky uniform."

"I didn't think it smelled that bad." Asami commented with a slight blush; she had actually been enjoying the pine scent that seemed to emanate from the tan girl.

O,oh really?" Korra found herself stuttering as she led Asami to her floor and chucked nervously afterwards, "well either way, I had planned on dressing up for our first date…. well second technically." She fumbled with her card key and tried to get her nerves to settle down. Asami hadn't even really complimented her, but she still managed to make Korra feel somewhat pleasantly flustered.

Korra opened her door and a curious wet nose went straight for Asami's shoes.

"Naga!" Korra warned the dog not to get too excited. "This is Asami and I like her, a lot, so be nice to her."

Naga gave Korra a short bark in agreement and wagged her tail as Asami petted her.

"Would you like something to drink, water, wine, cider?" Korra offered as Asami took a seat on her couch.

"Wine would be great."

Korra returned with two glasses and set them on the coffee table, and then looked down at what she was wearing.

"Would you mind waiting a bit? I'd like to go change."

"I'll just be sipping on this wine until you get back." Asami raised her glass and Korra smiled and took off for her room.

She slipped out of her uniform and rummaged through her closet. A nice off-white button down shirt with her grey vest and a pair of her nicest pants would do the trick. She liked the look that Bolin had coined as "gentleman-esque." She quickly laced up her boots and went back out to talk with Asami. When Korra returned, Asami was attracted to the new look that Korra was sporting. So far she had only seen her in casual clothes and her uniform; it was something else altogether to see her dressed up.

"So…" Korra sighed and took a swig of her wine as she took a seat by Asami on the couch; she was never too good at the whole sipping thing. "First off, I don't know what Mako was thinking; his brain must have been rattled when he was knocked out, but to make things clear, I did not want to kiss him nor are we together."

Asami chuckled at Korra's serious presentation of her case and responded by saying, "I was slightly shocked, but more than anything, I was a little jealous."

"Jealous? Of Mako and I? But we're not even a thing, I mean we used to be, but that was over a month ago!" Korra rambled on. "Plus I've been talking to you, and you're really pretty, and I'm-" She stopped mid sentence when Asami put a hand on top of hers.

"I remember seeing that on one tabloid or another, but no I wasn't jealous of your relationship to him or lack thereof," Asami smirked as she inched closer to Korra. She took a sip of her wine and placed it down on the coffee table. "I made a promise to you if you won," Asami gently raised her hand to Korra's face and pulled her closer, "I was jealous that I wasn't the one to give you that victory kiss."

Asami's breath tickled Korra's lips and the probender found herself feeling much more lightheaded than she should have been with only one swig of wine. She felt paralyzed, yet excited by the almost contact, and wondered if she should close the gap, or if she should wait for Asami.

"If the offer still stands," Korra stopped speaking as she felt Asami lightly push her lips forward and onto hers.

The kiss started off gently and only turned passionate for a brief moment before Asami pulled away. Korra's eyes were still half-lidded and Asami found herself fighting the urge to go in for another kiss. It had taken all she had to restrain herself, but she didn't want to go flying off the rails just yet. Korra smiled and placed one more soft kiss on Asami's lips; it felt good to feel the light tingle that coursed through her when her lips met Asami's.

"That was…" Korra fumbled around for the right word but couldn't settle for just one, so she went with, "I never knew I'd like a kiss that much."

Asami's cheeks lightly blushed and her earlier confidence shrank in light of her partner's compliments. She had been bold in being the one to place the moves on Korra, but she had been slightly nervous all the while.

"Same here," Asami smiled and found herself pulled in by Korra's strong arms.

The waterbender held her securely and took in her jasmine scent. Finally life seemed like it was going somewhere, and although she wasn't ready to admit anything like that to Asami, she was still glad to have recognized the feeling.

"I can't wait to introduce you to the guys," Korra murmured as she sat back on her couch and took another swig of her wine.

"You mean Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked with a slight note of trepidation in her voice.

"Yeah, oh, you'll probably meet Bolin's girlfriend Opal and our manager, Amon."

Asami's tension settled as Korra named her friends, and hadn't mentioned the one name that Asami had feared she might say. That part of her life was over with and she didn't see any need to return to it; not if she could help it anyways. Korra watched the girl closely and noted the momentary look of uneasiness.

"Is everything alright?" Korra asked; maybe she felt weird about meeting Mako seeing as he was her recent ex, and he obviously still had feelings for her. "Don't worry about Mako, he can be dense sometimes, but he's a decent guy."

"I'm fine," Asami waved a hand in the air as if swatting away her worries, "it's just been awhile since I've dated."

Korra's heart fluttered as Asami confirmed that they were in fact dating. She couldn't say the same, since her thing with Mako still felt a little fresh, but being with Asami felt completely different. She wasn't afraid of messing things up, so much as she was excited about the opportunity to spend time with a girl that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well date, since we were thrown off course by tonight's wild happenings, what do you say to joining me out on the veranda?" Korra picked up her glass of wine and barely noticed it was empty. "When did that happen?" She murmured as she looked through the glass.

Asami laughed before downing what remained in her glass. She pinched her nose as the wine ran through her throat. "There we're even now, but that was a bit more bitter than I expected."

Korra chuckled and offered Asami her arm. Once Asami latched on, Korra led them towards her bedroom and before Asami could get the wrong idea, she showed her to the veranda. Asami's mouth opened ever so slightly as she took in the most spectacular view of Republic City. Unlike her condo which was sky high, Korra's was the perfect height to capture the City's beauty.

"Wow Korra this is…"

"Beautiful," Korra said but wasn't looking out at the city.

Asami looked at the woman beside her and felt secure being held in her gaze. For so long she had wanted Korra to look at her, and now her wish was finally coming true. Back then she had been invisible to the girl that stood beside her. Even though they had shared every class together, Korra had never acknowledged her, and she had been too shy to do anything about it. However, another blue-eyed friend of Korra's had taken notice of her, and it was his gaze and his name that Asami still felt fear towards. She pushed back the thoughts again and focused on the lovely woman beside her-she wouldn't let him have this night.


End file.
